


And the Cassandra Series

by Rebster04



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cassandra Relationships, Cassandra Series, Character Death - Chapter 7, Fluff, Multi, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebster04/pseuds/Rebster04
Summary: A series of short stories about Cassandra and different characters. Some may be AU, some may be story related, all feature Cassandra relationships. Work in progress.





	1. Cassandra/Eve - Teacher AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of some little one shots involving Cassandra and other members of the show. They will be all kinds of genres and will usually feature a Cassandra relationship. If you have any prompts you'd like to see, shoot me a comment. I'm already working on one! So, enough with me, on with the show!

(Cassandra/Eve - Teacher AU)

The school bell pierced the silence in the classroom. Several kids started to pack away their books while others wiped sleep from the corners of their eyes. One kid in particular, with a backwards cap and shiny black hair, stretched his arms above his head letting out an exaggerated yawn. Backpacks were lifted and the students started to flood out of the class. 

Eve Baird waved the kids out while absentmindedly mentioning the homework she had assigned. It was nearing the summer and she had just about checked out as much as the kids had. The scratching of a pencil, now obvious in the silence, near the back of the class drew her attention to the red head who was still scribbling away into a well used notebook. 

“Cassandra?”

The girl continued to write in the notebook. She occasionally shook her head and scored through some of the workings. Eve stood from her chair and walked closer to her. 

She tried again a little more forcefully, “Cassandra?” 

The red head lifted her empty hand into the air and flicked her wrist as though scrolling through something not there. Eve had seen this before. She was well aware of the girl’s quirks. She found them to be intriguing and had done some internet research after learning the name of the condition. Not that she had fully admitted it to herself yet, she had a soft spot for the awkward young girl. She knew that the girl’s condition caused others to tease her and had greatly reduced her self-esteem. She just couldn't understand why the beautiful red head could think so lowly of herself. She knew it was inappropriate for her to think this way, but she couldn't help the thoughts that occasionally crept into her mind.

Eve tentatively reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder, “Cassa-“

She lurched away from Eve suddenly. Glancing around the now empty classroom she flushed red in embarrassment, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Miss. Baird…” She began to pack up her belongings in a rush, accidentally sending the notebook she had been writing in to the floor. Eve reached down to pick it up, as did Cassandra, causing their heads to collide.

Cassandra could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she placed her hand over the sore spot on her forehead, “Oh no, I’m such a klutz! I'm so sorry Miss. Baird!”

Eve laughed as she sat on the corner of one of the desks. She rubbed her hand over her forehead, “It’s okay Cassandra…”

With her bag finally packed, the embarrassed girl hastily slung it over her shoulder and stalked towards the door. She tried to leave as quickly as she could without letting Miss. Baird see how humiliated she felt.

“Cassandra wait!” The girl stopped but didn't turn around, “Are you okay?”

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt before tossing a quick, “yep” over her shoulder. 

Eve frowned as the girl left the class in a hurry. 

\-------------------------------X------------------------------

Miss. Baird was facing the chalkboard writing up some quotes from the novel in her hand. Most of the class was attentively copying in the words from the board, while others were either doodling or trying not to fall asleep. Cassandra Cillian was not paying attention to the work on the board. She wasn't copying anything. She was barely using the pencil that dangled from her fingers. She was, however, struggling to tear her eyes away from her teacher’s long blonde hair. The graceful way it fell across her shoulders. The way she would tuck a stray piece behind her ear revealing beautiful silver earrings. English had never been her strongest subject, although it had rapidly become her favourite class. She rested her head onto her hand and let out a small sigh. 

The incident at the start of the week had replayed over and over in her head. She had been using the equations that flashed before her eyes as a means to distract herself from the low cut blouse Miss. Baird had been wearing that day. She hadn't meant to let them get the better of her and then all but smash her head into her teacher’s. She also hadn't meant to fall in love with her English teacher, but that had also happened over the course of the year. 

“…and that just about wraps up Miller’s Salesman.”

The bell rang and students began to put their books away and leave the classroom, “-uh, Cassandra could you wait behind for a moment, please?”

Cassandra’s head shot up from her bag to a chorus of oohs from several of her classmates. 

Once the classroom had cleared, Eve moved in front of her desk and perched against it. The girl stood awkwardly pulling at the strap of her rucksack trying not to blush under the blonde’s gaze. 

Eve leaned back on her arms and sighed, “You've been quite distracted in my class recently, is everything okay?”

Cassandra lowered her gaze, “Yes.”

“Are you sure? You're usually so focussed, but you seem..." she searched for the right words, "...elsewhere recently.”

Cassandra tentatively met Miss. Baird’s eyes. The older woman was staring at her worriedly. She couldn't help the blush that had risen up her neck to rest on her cheeks. 

“Cassandra, I know you have your guidance counsellor but if you ever need to talk, I can be here to listen.”

Eve leant over and placed her hand on Cassandra’s shoulder for the second time that week. This time she didn't flinch. She felt electricity vibrating across her shoulders. She moved her eyes down to Eve’s pink lips. She knew Eve could feel the change in the atmosphere too; her eyes had darkened substantially. She watched as Miss. Baird parted her lips slightly and leant closer into Cassandra’s space. Her breathing hitched. 

A knock at the door of the classroom interrupted the pair and they sprang apart. 

Mr. Carsen, the school’s librarian, poked his head round the door, “Eve-“ He stopped suddenly, noticing the young student in the room. He cleared his throat, “uh, sorry, Miss. Baird…the uh, Shakespeare books you ordered have arrived.” 

Eve pushed her hair back from her face, tucking a small strand behind her ear. Cassandra looked down at her shoes. “Thank you Mr. Carsen, I'm just finishing with Cassandra here and I'll be along shortly?”

Cassandra interjected before the librarian could respond, “No! I should be getting home now,” she turned back to the blonde, “Thank you Miss. Baird.” The girl quickly turned on her heel and rushed to the door, red hair flowing out behind her.

Eve leant back on the desk exhaling and closing her eyes. Remembering the gentleman at the door, she quickly recollected herself, “Okay, let’s check these books out.”


	2. Cassandra/Jacob - Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob POV after a troublesome case (with some added Ezekiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading little stories like this, so I thought I'd give my own a go, enjoy!

Jake sighed in the darkness of the hotel room. He had finally done it. They had finally done it. They had confessed how they felt about each other. Okay, okay, he didn't necessarily feel like it had been the right place or the right time, but with Cassandra it had been just perfect. He glanced over at her, lying asleep in her small bed. The glare of the neon motel sign outside of the window casting a beautiful rose glow over her features.

The team had been sent to New Orleans to investigate reports of a witch doctor raising the dead to do his biddings. After two days of wild goose chases, they had finally tracked the suspect down and taken care of the artefact behind his sudden magic abilities. 

He groaned remembering the bruises on his side. So, it hadn't gone as smoothly as their cases usually did. The corpses were surprisingly active for being long past their expiration dates. Cassandra murmured quietly in her sleep and rolled over, turning her back to him. Her vest had ridden up slightly revealing the dark purple marking her otherwise perfect skin. 

xxx

Time had stopped. Baird and he had been attempting to keep the dead under control whilst Ezekiel and Cassandra tried to extract the cuff from around the witch doctor’s wrist. Ezekiel had almost managed to swipe the cuff when the dead were able to slightly over power the other two. It felt like an out of body experience. The witch doctor flung out his cuffed arm in the red head’s direction He watched, helpless, as Cassandra hurtled through the air. She collided with the bricked wall, sliding down to the floor, eyes closed. With the doctor’s arm outstretched, Ezekiel was able to slip the cuff from his wrist. The corpses suddenly dropped to the ground before becoming small piles of bones and dust. Baird charged the now powerless man, who appeared to be just a regular citizen, subduing him easily.

Jake rushed over to Cassandra’s side. She was slumped over, head tilted downwards. Although the wheezing noise she was making was horrifying, he was glad she was clearly breathing. After what felt like hours she sat up, coughing and spluttering. 

“Breathe Cass, nice deep breaths. Follow me.” 

Wrapping his arm around her he took her delicate hand and placed it against his shirt pocket. He inhaled deeply, exaggerating the rise of his chest and then exhaled. After a few breaths she started to imitate his actions and calmed down. By this time Baird and Ezekiel had taken the suspect and the cuff out of the small room to be dealt with appropriately, at Jacob’s insistence. 

“Thanks Jake.”

Cassandra moved slightly in his arms.

“It’s uh-, it ain't a problem...”

She looked up at him and he smirked, “You got suh’thin’ right there…” 

He reached his hand up to her cheek and swiped at some of the dust that had settled there with his thumb. He didn't dare move his eyes from her own, noticing how dangerously close their mouths were. She closed the distance between them and met his lips in a soft, yet intense kiss. He threaded his hand into her hair as she gripped at his shirt collar, bringing him closer. The broke apart after a few short moments, breathing deeply.

“Jake, I lo-,” 

Jacob brought his finger against her lips, “I know.”

xxx

He couldn't stand being so far away from her. The short distance between the two twin beds unbearable. She had fallen asleep rather quickly due to the exhaustion of the day while he had struggled to let her out of his sight, that old _Aerosmith_ song ringing true in his head.

Ezekiel’s snores interrupted his thoughts. The young librarian had been oblivious to the looks he and Cassandra had been exchanging since returning to the motel room. As the only uninjured occupant of the room, Ezekiel had offered to sleep on the couch to free up the two beds. Baird had been lucky in scoring the only room with a single bed.

Silently, Jacob pushed the thin sheet down to the bottom of his bed swinging his legs off the edge. He stood in the dim light and as gently as possible slid into bed next to Cassandra. He slipped his arm around her waist to bring her close and pressed his nose into her hair. He was careful not to jar her bruises. Still asleep, she sighed and closed the remaining space between them. He closed his eyes and found himself falling easily and quickly into a peaceful sleep.

xxx

Ezekiel rolled over falling off of the couch with a thud. He groaned rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _Cass and Stone better be forthcoming with gifts for me for sleeping on that concrete all night._ He moved his neck from side to side slowly, relishing in the cracking sounds the movement made. He looked over to the bed closest to the door finding it empty. _Huh, hopefully Stone went for breakfast_ , his stomach growling.

Pulling himself back onto the stiff couch, he had a clear view of Cassandra’s bed for the night. A wry smile found its way across his mouth. Stone and Cassandra were inseparable. Her face was pressed into the hollow of his neck while his arms were securely wrapped around her waist. Ezekiel pumped his fist into the air. _Baird owes me 50 bucks._


	3. Cassandra/Ezekiel - Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Ezekiel relaxing after a long day.

The warmth of the water washed over her. She was glad for it. Their last mission had been tough for the whole team. She turned the temperature up a little higher and moved her head under the spray. It was easing away all the tension she had been feeling. She wasn't going to lie, the hands slowly massaging her shoulders were also helping to alleviate her stress. 

He had been right all along, his hands were blessed. There were a lot of things that Ezekiel Jones was an expert at and she was mentally adding massage to the list.

She moaned and let her head lull back to land on his shoulder. He moved swiftly and rotated them so they were both being drenched in the hot water from the shower head. 

“That was a workout, eh?”

He lifted some of her hair and moved it to her opposite shoulder and placed small kisses along her neck.

“I was definitely not wearing the right shoes…”

He laughed softly against her throat. Taking the shampoo bottle from the silver rack, she faced him and poured a small amount of gel into her hand. She slowly worked the shampoo into his hair, building up a soapy lather. She smirked as his eyes fell closed and his lips parted slightly. 

They had only been dating for a couple months. Technically, they weren't really ‘dating’. They had only been out on public dates a handful of times. The rest of the team didn't know. They weren't ready to answer Baird’s questions and they were content staying in each other's apartments and spending each moment together. 

Cassandra was definitely content getting to know Ezekiel on a more intimate level. She was positive no one knew Ezekiel as well as she did. She had never been so close to someone like this before. Sure, she had had flings with other people, but nothing ever stuck because of her situation. His voice brought her out of her reverie.

“Showering is so much better when someone is here to do all of the boring stuff for you.”

She laughed, “Oh is it? See the thing is…”, she flicked some of the shampoo bubbles into his face, “I wouldn't know…”

He shrieked and put his face under the water, “Well, you just lost your chance missy.”

She dead panned, “Missy?”

He nodded as he grabbed her around the waist pulling her under the spray too, both of them laughing. 

“Cassandra?”

They stopped laughing at the sound of the new comer’s voice, staring at each other with wide eyes. 

“Cassandra, is everything alright?”

Ezekiel mouthed, “Baird.”

After a short silent conversation, made up mostly of wild gestures to the other side of the shower curtain, Cassandra replied.

“Hey- uh, I'm fine, are you fine?”

Ezekiel rolled his eyes at her awkwardness. She could be completely uninhibited with him, yet still struggled to form normal sentences when it was necessary. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Are you talking to yourself?” 

Cassandra could sense the grin on Baird’s face. 

“I was…I wa-“

Ezekiel jabbed her side with his elbow pretending to use a bottle of body wash as a microphone.

“I was singing! That's it, in the shower…you know, as…people do?”

He rolled his eyes again leaning back against the shower wall. She looked at him with wide eyes, she was floundering.

“Oh, okay. Just making sure…” Cassandra thrust her arms into the air, Baird had bought it. “...I'll uh- leave you to it then.”

Ezekiel almost let out his excited whoop as he waved his arm over his head mimicking a lasso. They could hear Baird’s boots stomping away towards the door of the women’s changing room. The door opened with a creak. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Cassandra grabbed the curtain to peek out of the shower and check that the coast was clear. Baird had stopped at the door. Turning on her heel, she called, “We’re ordering Chinese food, that okay?”

Cassandra smiled, nodding her head “That’s fine…”  
Baird smirked, “That all good for you too Ezekiel?”

Cassandra almost pulled the shower curtain from the rail in shock. Ezekiel just laughed in return.


	4. Cassandra/Eve - Teacher AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second instalment of Teacher Baird/Student Cassandra.

Cassandra/Eve - Teacher AU 2

\------------x-------------

She enjoyed silence. Working with teenagers hadn't always been her dream job. She had always loved language and the complexity of it. The way that 26 letters could make so many beautiful combinations fascinated her. Her attempt at writing had been a farce. She couldn't unlock any of the passion she had inside and make it translate onto the page. She was waiting for the right inspiration. Unfortunately waiting didn’t pay her rent. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a clatter outside of her door. She sighed, sitting her pen down on the pile of essays she had been pretending to concentrate on. A group of kids had circled around something, they were laughing and hollering. 

She made an attempt to disperse the crowd and find out what was in the centre. Rage settled deep in her stomach as she finally caught sight of what they had been laughing at. Cassandra Cillian was struggling to quickly pick up her belongings that had been spewed out all over the hallway. Most likely, they had been knocked out of her hands. The laughing teens all started to walk out of the school as she began to shout warnings after the group about detentions and consequences. Cassandra was trying to make herself as small and as unnoticeable as humanly possible.

“Oh Cassandra.”

She lowered herself to her knees and helped the girl pick up her textbooks. 

“It's okay Miss. Baird, this happens all time.”

“It shouldn't Cassandra. You shouldn't let people do that to you.”

Cassandra lowered her eyes to the last book lying on the floor. Eve reached out at the same time the young girl did, their fingers connecting. She let go as the girl pulled the book into her backpack. 

“Thanks Miss. Baird.”

Eve stood and straightened her skirt. Cassandra shifted her bag onto her back and turned to leave the school. 

“Cassandra, do you like tea?”

It came out before she could stop it. The incident 2 weeks ago still lingered at the back of her mind. It was all she could think about when she went home that night. She was positive she would have kissed the girl if they hadn't been interrupted by Flynn. He had been pestering her for months to go out with him. The sad note he left on her desk asking her to tick a box on whether she liked him was a particular low point. They had been for coffee once, but she just wasn't interested. However, the enigma that was Cassandra Cillian had definitely piqued her interest. She had experimented in college and had found that she enjoyed both a man and a woman's company. Her mother was desperate for her to settle down with someone, but she was only 26. She wasn't in any rush. 

“It's just, I bought a sour cherry tea recently, and I'm not sure I like it…would you like to try?”

She just kept speaking. Why was she still speaking? Cassandra was only 17. And a student. In her class. This was ridiculous. She hoped she didn't look as flustered as she felt. Why was a 17 year old girl making her feel like jelly? 

Cassandra smiled, “I like tea…”

Eve’s eyes glistened, “excellent.”

\-------x-----------x-----------x---------

Cassandra’s leg was practically vibrating. She was sitting in her English class, two steaming cups of tea in front of her. Miss. Baird sat across the desk, not taking her eyes off of her mug. The tea was still too hot to drink and as soon as the blonde returned with the 2 cups the conversation had run dry. 

“So…”

“I uh-“

They laughed. Cassandra gestured for the older lady to go first. 

“I saw that you're taking advanced mathematics, is that something that you're particularly interested in?”

Eve had clasped her hands in front of her and placed her chin on top. A small strand of hair fell from the clip holding it back. Cassandra cleared her throat before answering. 

“I can do math really fast. I'm actually kind of a genius.”

Her teacher let out a small chortle, “from what I've seen in my class, I would agree.”

Cassandra was sure her cheeks had turned the same colour as her hair. She reached out for the mug in front of her, tracing the patterns emblazoned on the side with her finger. 

“Did you always want to be a teacher?”

She studied the woman's face, the way her eyes seemed slightly distant. 

“No,” her eyes shifted down into the reddish liquid in her cup, “I want to be a writer.”

She laughed mirthlessly. 

“I still talk about it as if it's going to happen.”

Cassandra seemed confused, “why wouldn't it?”

Miss. Baird let go of the mug and sighed, “it's too late now. I couldn't find something inside me that I felt people would want to read.”

Cassandra shook her head and couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

“It isn't about what people would want to read. It's about what you want to write. No matter what you write, you'll definitely have an audience.”

Eve looked up at the girl.

“You'll definitely have an audience of at least one.”

She smiled at the red head. The girl was so sweet. She reached across the desk and took her hand into her own. 

“Thanks Cassandra.”

Cassandra squeezed her hand in return. 

Eve brought her hands back to her mug taking a small sip of the tea, “ugh- no, I don't think I like this…"

\------x-----x------x-----

The after school meetings became a regular occurrence. There was only a few weeks of school left before the summer. Eve had started to count the minutes in the day until Cassandra would appear at her door for their usual unusual tea and chat. She knew that she was playing with fire, meeting with a student like this, but every moment they spent together was giving her the impression that the younger girl might return her feelings. 

Then again, this could just be an impressionable girl who was enjoying conversation with another human being. From what Cassandra had told her, she didn't have many friends and her family wasn't up to much either. All the girl seemed to do was study and read.   
And now she drank odd teas from different places and talked about everything and anything. With a teacher. With her teacher. With her. 

There hadn't been any more incidents; besides the hug they had shared at the start of the week. She had to stop calling them incidents. They weren't anything, just moot. Although, she did obsess about the smell of Cassandra’s raspberry shampoo once she was in the safety of her own home. 

Eve shook the thoughts from her mind and tuned into what Cassandra was telling her. 

“…so I got into that community college I applied to.”

“Oh Cassandra, that's so good. You’ll be fantastic…genius.”

Cassandra blushed remembering their first tea tasting. 

"Anyways, I have to go now. I have a trig test tomorrow.” 

The young girl leaned down to pick up her back pack causing the pile of paper on Eve’s desk to fall to the floor. 

“Oops, I'm so sorry Miss. Baird.” She bent down and began to pick up the papers. 

Eve got up from her chair and moved over to the scattered pile, “it's okay, it was an accident.”

The two continued to tidy up the mess until the floor was empty. Cassandra shuffled the papers in her lap into a neat pile. Eve reached over to take the paper from the girl’s hands. She could feel the red head’s eyes burning into her own. Cassandra slowly moved towards the older woman, reaching up she brought her lips to meet with Eve’s very softly. It was almost as if the girl’s lips were barely touching her own. Eve pressed her mouth against the girl's a little harder. 

“Cassan-“

As soon as it began it was over. Cassandra reared back onto her heels and stood abruptly. She slung her bag into her back and stalked over to the door letting it bang against the door frame as it closed. Eve let herself sink onto the floor, the papers once again falling to the ground. She let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding, “uh-oh.”


	5. Cassandra/Lamia - Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamia is sent to kill one of the soon to be librarians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little pre-season 1 fic, warning for a tiny swear word, sorry!

The bar was dimly lit. Booths were crowded with young professionals all enjoying a drink after work. She stood in the doorway taking in her surroundings, her heartbeat mimicking the thumping of the music. She was here for a reason. 

She strode confidently over to the bar and perched on a barstool signalling the bartender to bring her something to calm her nerves. 

“Want me to get that for you?”

“Not interested.”

“Are you su-“

She turned her head slightly to glare at the uninvited guest.

“Whatever.”

He backed off and returned to his friends, tail between his legs. She was here for a reason.

With her drink delivered, she turned her back to the bar and leant against it. Looking towards the far end of the room, she caught a glimpse of who she was looking for. She narrowed her eyes, _gotcha_.

The young girl had her head resting on her hand, staring into her drink stirring her straw round in the glass. 

“You look bored.”

She glanced up at the newcomer, startled.

“Can I join you?”

She nodded, seemingly still shocked that someone was actually talking to her.

“I'm Lamia.”

“Cassandra.” She reacher her hand out to shake the brunette’s.

Lamia pulled a seat out and sat beside the girl. She leaned back and put her arm over the chair, lifting her boot and resting it on one of the rungs on Cassandra’s chair.

“You here with anyone?”

Cassandra shook her head, “Not really. I was invited by a couple of people from work, but they haven't shown up yet.”

Lamia scoffed, “Leaving you all by yourself? Bastards.”  
Cassandra smiled shyly and lowered her head. 

“A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be left on her own.”

Lamia sat her beer down and pulled her seat closer to Cassandra’s. The light above their tabled seemed to dim even more. She wondered what the girl was thinking. 

\---------x---------

“There's three left.”

“Well done my dear,” Dulaque moved to take a seat behind his desk, “that means we have one less potential librarian roaming the earth.”

Lamia smirked, “who's left to kill then?”

“Lucky for you, my dear girl, there is one right here in New York. A Miss. Cillian,” he passed over a brown file, “Now, don't make any judgements based on the way she looks…”

Lamia thumbed through some of the documents to find several pictures of a beautiful red head. She was drawn to one picture in particular. The girl was crossing the road, glancing over one shoulder almost looking exactly into the lens of the camera. Her eyes were shining bright, entrancing.

“…although she seems unassuming and normal, she is extremely smart. Unfortunately, the girl is suffering from a brain tumour, which will kill her one day. We just need that day to be within the next week. Understand?”

Lamia broke her gaze from the photograph, “Got it.”

\-----------x-----------

She had been following the girl for less than a week. In that short time she had been intrigued to learn all she could about her. She had never been interested in any of the other people she had been hired to kill, but Cassandra was something different. 

The women had been in the bar for a couple of hours now and the effects of the alcohol they had been consuming was beginning to show. It was especially evident in the sparkle behind Cassandra’s eyes. She wasn't sure if it was maybe the intimate atmosphere inside the bar, but she seemed to be getting closer and closer to Cassandra each moment.

Lamia found that it was becoming easier to talk to the shy girl now that her inhibitions were easing away. 

“…so now I can't go back there because apparently if you break a few pool cues, they kick you out.”

Cassandra snorted and had to stop herself from spitting out her drink, “oh my god!”

Lamia smirked, “So that's how I started a bar fight by telling, what I thought, was a funny joke.”

She knew the girl was drunk, she was feeling a little tipsy herself. She leaned into the red head, “What's the naughtiest thing you've ever done?”

Cassandra’s cheeks tinged red as she bit her lower lip, “I've never really…”

Lamia leaned in to capture Cassandra’s lips. The girl gasped at the contact allowing the more experienced woman to tentatively caress her tongue with her own. Cassandra eased into the kiss closing her eyes, however it was over as quickly as it began. Lamia leaned against the back of the chair, admiring her handiwork. Cassandra’s lips were red and swollen, her eyes were still closed and her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath.

Lamia wiped the edge of her lip removing the smudged lip gloss, “Kissing a random stranger in a bar, that's something naughty eh?”

She couldn't help but feel slightly aroused at the state of her companion. She was beginning to think that killing her would be harder now that she had found she had a connection to the girl. She could try to cut off her emotions. This girl would go on to become a librarian. She was already a sworn enemy. She couldn't find herself falling for the enemy.

The gorgeous red head wasn't making it easy though.

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes, they had become darker. She picked up her drink from the table, downing it in one go.

“I want to do something really bad…”

Lamia almost fell from her chair as Cassandra grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and dragged her off to the restrooms. 

Her back hit the door to one of the toilets with a thud. Cassandra pressed herself up against her and brought their lips together once again. Lamia moaned as she felt the other woman's tongue swiping against her lower lip. Cassandra threaded her hand through the brunette’s hair and slid her other hand down to grab behind Lamia’s knee bringing her leg up to her waist. Lamia was slowly melting into the other woman’s touch, but she couldn't let herself be distracted from what she had to do. She began moving down Cassandra’s neck, kissing and sucking as she went. She slowly undid the top buttons on the colourful cardigan her partner was wearing to reach the areas there. Lamia moved them both over to the sinks, Cassandra gasping as she was lifted and placed onto the counter. She instantly opened her legs as Lamia settled between them. 

_Now was the time…_

Lamia brought her hand out from the inside of Cassandra’s cardigan and reached into the back of her jeans. The long cold dagger gleamed under the harsh lights in the restroom. This would be easy, she would just plunge it deep into the girl’s chest and watch as the light left those beautiful blue eyes. Cassandra wrapped both her arms around her neck and broke off the kiss. She rested her head on Lamia’s forehead.

“I've never done this before.”

Lamia felt awkward holding the dagger against her back, trying to hide it. The red head was radiant. Lamia wanted more. She couldn't end it this early, the least she could do was give the girl something fun before she perished. That's what she was telling herself anyways, it's not as though she could potentially have feelings for the girl. Shaking off those thoughts she grinned.

“Feeling naughtier now?” They both laughed, their breath mingling together.

Cassandra pressed her lips against hers in a slow sensual kiss, “Want to come back to my place?”

Lamia could tell the girl had never asked this question before. She placed the dagger back into her jeans and nodded. 

“I'm only a few blocks away…”

\---------x----------

Lamia swung her legs over the edge of the bed, the moonlight falling through the curtain highlighting her face. She clutched tightly at the mattress, sighing quietly. Glancing behind her, her eyes landed on the sleeping beauty, sheets haphazardly thrown over her pale body. She tentatively reached out to caress her face. She knew sleeping with the enemy never worked out, despite how much she desperately wanted it to.

This wasn't normal. It didn't feel the way it should. She was usually able to kill without thinking about the person losing their life. She had been under the spell of Cassandra Cillian before she had even met her. 

She didn't know what she was going to say to Dulaque. She would be punished for her failings. She stood and began to locate her clothing laying scattered around the studio apartment. She redressed under the guise of silver moonlight. She had abandoned the dagger back at the bar. She could still find a way to murder the sleeping girl, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She would sooner leave the Serpent Brotherhood than remove Cassandra’s beauty from the world. 

She started for the door, taking one last look at the red head before leaving. The tear in the corner of her eye going unnoticed.


	6. Cassandra/Eve - Teacher AU 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve chaperones the prom to get a chance to talk to Cassandra.

Music filled the gymnasium. The large space had been transformed with streamers, lights and glittery curtains. Circular tables were adorned with large vases and navy blue table covers. The prom was in full swing. Eve had to admit, the committee of students who had organised the whole affair had done a pretty good job. She usually hated chaperoning these events, but she had been looking forward to tonight for a specific reason.

She hadn’t seen Cassandra since their kiss. She hadn’t meant for it to go so far, but she couldn’t help herself around the girl. Cassandra seemed to have been avoiding her and hadn’t shown up to her classes for the past week. She was hoping she’d get the chance to see her tonight. However, the night wasn’t turning out the she thought it might.   
She was sitting at the faculty table beside Flynn, who apparently still hadn’t taken the hint that she wasn’t interested. They had been given champagne to accompany their meals, yet she thought that Flynn had many been indulging himself a little too much. He was too close to her. She had to get away.

“…I’ve never seen you look so beauti-…”

Eve placed her handbag into her lap and pushed her chair away from the table, “Excuse me, I have to visit the ladies’ room.”

Sighing, she walked over to the restrooms. She glanced at her watch, only a few hours to go. Maybe she could sneak out a little earlier. She placed her handbag onto the counter and stared at her reflection. Even though she didn’t want his affections, Flynn was right, she was looking pretty good tonight. Not one for bright colours, she had chosen a sleek black chiffon dress with glittery beading around the waist. She had spent longer than her usual 5 minutes on her hair and had dusted off her curlers to burn most of her fingers and slightly curl her hair. She reapplied her lip gloss and brushed off her dress, ready to go back out to the masses of tipsy teenagers. 

Pushing open the door to the restrooms, she caught a glimpse of red. Cassandra had turned up after all. She was sitting beside a young man with black hair who was more focussed on the game he was playing on his phone rather than the party going on around him. She looked bored, leaning back in her chair watching her classmates on the dance floor. Suddenly, everything Eve wanted to say to the girl disappeared. The young girl had chosen a simple but elegant red dress with thin straps. She had a little silver belt tying around her small waist that matched her shimmery shoes. She hadn’t noticed Eve yet. 

She didn’t look as if she was having very much fun at all. Just as that thought crossed Eve’s mind, Cassandra picked up her small satchel bag and headed for the double doors at the back of the gymnasium leading to the exit. Eve quickly returned to the faculty table and made some excuses about having to leave early. 

She pushed through the doors and caught sight of Cassandra at the exit about to leave the building. 

“Cassandra! Wait!”

The young girl stopped at the doors and glanced over her shoulder. Eve stopped just behind her, slightly out of breath.

“Cassandra, when did you get here?”

The red head slowly turned around, “…about 20 minutes ago.”

Eve frowned, “Well, why are you leaving?”

“I wasn’t going to come in the first place,” she sighed, “But Zeke needed someone to come with…not that he’s been much fun.”

Eve reached out to the girl, “But-“

Cassandra instinctively flinched back. This took Eve by surprise. Perhaps the young girl didn’t return her feelings. And why should she? This girl had so much ahead of her, why would she want someone almost 10 years her elder when she was heading to college and could have her choice of companion? 

“I’m sorry, I thought-“

Cassandra turned around to the door again, “I know, I wanted to…but I can’t…” she let the door, once again, close with a thud leaving Eve behind. 

\-------------------------------x-------------------------------

The weather had changed. The prom signified the end of the semester and the start of summer. However, grey clouds had settled over Portland the day Cassandra left Eve in her class. The rain pounded off the ground. It was still hot outside meaning thunder storms were likely. Eve looked through the small glass window in the door that Cassandra had just walked out of. She couldn’t find the words to describe her feelings. It was almost as though she had lost something that she never had.

Deciding to leave, she ran for her car wasting no time out in the rain. Turning on the engine she placed her head on the steering wheel and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She pulled the sun visor down and opened the mirror. The rain had caused her mascara to run slightly, she wiped at the black stains and then left the parking lot. She had turned on the radio trying to drown out her thoughts. 

She was on automatic, driving along without thinking about it. It wasn’t until she noticed a drenched Cassandra walking with her arms wrapped around herself that she came to her senses. She pulled over and lowered the window.

“Cassandra! What are you doing? It’s pouring!”

The young girl continued to walk forward.

“Cassandra, you look freezing! Get in, I’ll take you home!”

She stopped and looked into the car. Eve stretched over the passenger seat to open the door and urge the girl inside. 

“Come on, you’ll get sick!”

The young girl relented and quickly jumped into the car. 

Eve turned on the heating and pulled back onto the road. She wasn’t sure about the rules of having a student in your car. Although, technically Cassandra wasn’t a student anymore. She’d already crossed the line by kissing the girl, what harm could having her in the car do? She looked at the wet girl out of the corner of her eye. Oh god, she thought, I am definitely in trouble.

A small voice interrupted her panicked thoughts, “Thank you.”

She glanced over at her, “It’s no problem. I don’t want you walking home alone, never mind alone in the pouring rain.”

“Why did you leave?”

The question made her pause, she wasn’t so sure anymore. She had reacted instinctively when she saw Cassandra leave.

“I couldn’t stand to be around those stuffy teachers anymore.”

Cassandra stifled a laugh, “Aren’t you one of those stuffy teachers?”

Eve gasped in feigned shock, “I most certainly am not.” She laughed as she nudged Cassandra’s shoulder, “So, where am I taking you?”

Cassandra’s laughter died down, “I wasn’t going home yet,” she looked out the window at the rain pounding against the window, “I was going to grab something to eat first.”

Eve knew she shouldn’t, but for some reason she still couldn’t control herself around the girl, “Okay, where do you want to go then? It’s on me.”

Cassandra turned quickly to face Eve, “No, it’s okay, I can just go home.”

“Would you rather go home?”

Just then, Cassandra’s stomach made a small growling noise, Eve laughed, “I think that’s settled then, how about we grab some burgers?”

Cassandra beamed giving her butterflies.

\----------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------

Two Burgers and strawberry milkshakes later, Cassandra and Eve were sitting in the fast food parking lot in fits of laughter. 

“…so he keeps asking if I wore a black dress because I knew he was going to be wearing a black tux.”

Eve’s heart was fluttering at the sound of Cassandra’s giggles, the girl would be the death of her.

“…I’m assuming he’s too drunk to remember that the dress code was black tie.”

Cassandra lifted a napkin to her mouth, “Gosh, I didn’t know Mr. Carsen was so…” she struggled to find the right adjective.

Eve nodded, taking a sip of her milkshake, “He’s tricky to describe…”

Cassandra agreed, “I know, right?”

**23:00** flashed up on the dashboard screen. 

“It’s really late, I should get you home.” Eve put down her drink and started up the engine.

“Did you mean to kiss me?”

Eve deadpanned. The hum of the engine the only sound in the car. She hadn’t expected the girl to be so straightforward. She had to be careful about this. She still wasn’t sure about what would happen with Cassandra being an almost ex-student. She didn’t want to get her into trouble, let alone herself. She needed her job.

“I uh- I didn’t, well no, I did want to…but I just-“

Cassandra cut off the stuttering woman by leaning over the centre console and pressing her lips to Eve’s. She pulled away after the chaste kiss, “I didn’t mean to leave so suddenly.”

Eve opened her eyes slowly, breathing out, “I did want to kiss you.”

“I wanted to kiss you too,” Cassandra placed her hand against Eve’s cheek, pressing a kiss to her jawline, “But I didn’t want us to get in trouble.”

Eve took the girl’s hand into her own, entwining their fingers, “I thought I had scared you. You didn’t show up to English class,” she smirked, “and I have so many teabags still sitting in their boxes.”

Cassandra sat back down into her seat, “I’m very focussed…usually.”

Eve’s brow furrowed in confusion, “what?”

The younger girl cleared her throat, “I’m very concentrated in class. I like learning. But, when I’m in your class I can’t seem to keep my thoughts straight.”

Eve opened her mouth to speak, but decided to let the girl continue.

“I kept thinking about you. After we kissed, I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” she shook her head slightly, letting her hair fall over her eyes, “I couldn’t be in your class anymore, I’d let something slip. It’s hard enough when you’re already so beautiful and now I know for sure that all I want to do is kiss you all the time. I couldn’t face sitting in your class with those thoughts in my head.”

Eve was a bit taken aback. This young girl had shown her true feelings. She felt giddy with glee. But also a tinge of something else deep down in her stomach. Fear. Eve reached across to the girl pushing her hair back, “Cassandra, I definitely thought I had scared you away.” She looked into the girl’s blue eyes and whispered, “I’m still scared.”

Cassandra nodded, “Me too, I’ve never felt like this before.”

“I’m your teacher.”

Cassandra looked hopeful, “Not anymore.”

Eve looked down at their joined hands. She was a very methodical person usually, very organised. She had already weighed up the risks she would be taking by being with the girl.

“Miss. B-…Eve?”

Eve looked up and swiped her finger over the girl’s rosy bottom lip, “You’re worth the risk.”

Cassandra smiled as Eve kissed her. She reached her hands up into the red head’s hair pulling her closer. She tasted like strawberry milkshake and cherry lip gloss. Cassandra’s hands slipped down her arms onto the older woman’s waist. Eve was silently thankful for the space of the centre console in between them, she didn’t want to go too far too soon. She had to remind herself that the girl was only 17.

The thought went right out of her mind when Cassandra snaked her hands up to Eve’s head and began to kiss the older woman’s neck. She stopped at a particular sweet spot when Eve shivered slightly, suckling and biting. Eve moved her neck so the girl could get better access. Suddenly remembering where she was and who she was with, Eve softly pushed the girl back and sat back on her seat. Cassandra moaned at the loss of contact and swiped at her swollen lips. 

Eve sighed contentedly, “Wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update. Got a few more ideas where to take this storyline going. I've also got a Cassandra/Jenkins piece in the pipeline too, I'm aiming to get it up by next weekend! Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far guys, lets me know that you're enjoying the updates!


	7. Cassandra/Jenkins - Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenkins deals with something he has always feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm a bit earlier than I thought I was going to be with this chapter, but here it is!  A little warning that there is a character death - sorry!

Hey guys, I'm a bit earlier than I thought I was going to be with this chapter, but here it is!  A little warning that there is a character death - sorry!

Cassandra/Jenkins - Miss You

Cassandra glanced around the annex from her seat at the work table, a wistful glint in her eyes.  Taking a deep breath she rose from her chair, silently tucking it under the table.  

She was dying.  She knew it.  A fatigue had taken over her body, one that she had not experienced before.  She had hidden it from the others well.  With no cases, she had had time to schedule an appointment with Doctor Nassir.  It was the opposite outcome that she had wished for.  She didn’t want surgery.  The tumour had been a part of her for half her life, she didn’t know who she was without it.  Her gift would be removed with the tumour.  As would her value and her place in the Library.  And her family.  She had already lost one, she couldn’t afford to lose another.  She had chosen a date to die.  She had done this a long time ago.  Unfortunately, her time had come sooner than she had hoped.  

She had prepared letters for her family, Jacob, Ezekiel, Eve and Flynn.  And Jenkins.  She couldn’t bear to say goodbye to them in person.  She didn’t want to burden her friends with the knowledge that she was dying.  It would be easier if they read their goodbyes after she was dead.  They wouldn’t have the sense of dread during the build-up this way.  It had been difficult preparing each letter.  It had taken up the little energy she had left, she cried herself to sleep that night.  Jenkins’ letter had been particularly challenging.  How did you tell someone that you had fallen deeply in love with them?  Especially an ageless knight of the round table who could possibly be more than 1000 years her elder.  

She couldn’t tell him before.  There had never been a good time.  Eve had scolded her a few months ago about confronting her feelings.  Although at the time, Eve had thought Jake had been the object of her affections.  Cassandra didn’t know how she would take the news that her interests lay with the caretaker instead.  She had decided not to tell her.  She knew that she had taken the cowardly option by writing to him, but she knew she would fall apart trying to explain her feelings to him directly.  Well, now that she was living her last days on earth she couldn’t think of any reasons not to tell him.  She couldn’t leave without him knowing how she had really felt.

She glimpsed at her watch.  7:36 pm – perfect time to watch the sunset in her favourite spot for the final time.  She didn’t expect she would last much longer.  She took one final look at her work space and the picture of her family sitting there with the letters beneath it.  Jake’s arms were slung around herself and Ezekiel with Eve and Flynn kissing in the background.  Jenkins had taken the picture.  Wiping the small tear that threatened to fall, she closed the doors to the annex for the last time.

 

 /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

Jenkins hummed to himself as he entered the annex carrying a freshly brewed pot of tea and two mugs.  It was Cassandra’s favourite.  He kept a stash of it hidden away for her when she was most in need.  She had seemed miserable recently and he had promised himself that he would find out why.  

When he had first met her he had been overwhelmed with her beauty.  Such a vivacious young woman with a tragic history and future.  He was lucky to have her confide in him.  His anguish at her confession of _the date_ almost tearing him apart.  He had hoped they could find something to help her before her chosen date arrived.  He, himself, had done countless hours of researching and experimenting trying to find a magical cure for her condition.  It had been useless.  He had been useless.  He had failed her.  

“Miss. Cillian?”

His voice echoed throughout the empty annex.  He looked to her empty work space.  All of the books she had been using for research were neatly piled up, her colourful notebook sitting on the top.  He placed the steaming pot beside the stack and lifted up the photograph.  He smiled fondly recalling the time he had taken the picture.  He could remember the frustration slowly building up like a little ball of rage inside his stomach as he shouted at them all to look at the camera.  The picture she had chosen had been the first one he had taken.  She said it was perfect.  He moved his fingers up to his cheek, slightly grazing the part she had kissed.  He smiled, the way she had to stand on her tip toes to reach him crossing his mind.  

Carefully sitting the picture down, he noticed the envelopes.  One with his name on it, written in her perfectly loopy handwriting.  He didn’t need to open the letter to know what was inside.  _Her date._   One last goodbye.  He couldn’t let her do it.  He stashed the envelope in his pocket and looked around, panicked.

“Cassandra! CASS-“

His gaze fell on the closed annex doors.  They were rarely ever closed.  Someone had left.  _Cassandra._

Before he could think, his legs were pumping as he ran for the exit as fast as he could.  He burst through the double doors and came to halt on the stairs.

“Cassandra?!”

No response.  He was too late.

Then, a small glimmer of hope.  Her bicycle was still chained up around the pillars at the front of the bridge.  She couldn’t be too far.  Running around the side of the building, he stopped facing the river.  She had always enjoyed staring out at the river at sunset sitting against the large apple tree that had been planted after an enjoyable case at an orchard.  

A silent prayer helped him find the courage to walk up to that tree.  He couldn’t be too late.  He could still help her.

“Mr. Jenkins?”

She was sitting slumped against the tree.  Her head swivelled round to face him, her appearance shocking him.  Her eyes were tired, the dark circles underneath them more apparent with her chalk white face and lips.  She looked cold despite the warm breeze, her arms wrapped around herself to conserve any heat she could.  The usual shine and gloss to her hair was missing and she had pulled it back into a sloppy ponytail instead of her normal curls.

“Oh Cassandra I thought-,“ he fell to his knees before her, tears slowly falling down his cheeks, “I thought you had…”

She interrupted, “I’m dying, Mr. Jenkins.”

“No.  No…not if you don’t…we can-,” he spluttered, his emotions overwhelming him, “I can help you.”

She smiled softly, moving her head to face the glistening water flowing past them in the river, “I can’t be helped.  The tumour is too big.  It can’t be removed,” she laughed mirthlessly, “Everything has always been decided for me.  I couldn’t even decide this for myself.”

Jenkins’ was in disbelief.  She was succumbing to the death sentence in her head.  They had run out of time.  Wordlessly he moved them so his back was against the tree, hers against his chest.  She relaxed into his touch, melting against him.

She was quiet, her voice cracking slightly, “How did you know?”

He tightened his grip around her middle, “Your letter.”

He felt her head shift under his chin.  She moved slowly, clumsily.

“You read it?”

He shook his head, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, “I couldn’t.  I knew what was inside.  I have it with me.”

He was trying his best not to let his emotions filter into his speech.  He wasn’t going to make, what he assumed were her final moments, any harder.  He had moved her head to his shoulder so he could brush her hair with his hand in a soothing manner.

“Don’t.”

He stopped his hand movements.  

“Don’t read it.  I want to tell you myself.”

She made an attempt to turn and face him, but her energy was slowly fading away.  She groaned at the effort.  He picked up her slight frame and lay her legs across one of his own, pulling the other up to support her back.  Her shaky eyes found his.

“Mr. Jenkins, I knew from the moment I met you that you were someone I could love.  I’ve never allowed myself to feel this way before, because of my…” she pointed sluggishly at her head, “But, it was too difficult trying to ignore my feelings.  I couldn’t **not** love you.”

He felt a small droplet of water onto his hand, the weight of her confession taking its toll on her.

“I know how selfish this is.  I’m sorry, but I have to let you know how I feel before I…”  She shut her eyes as tight as she could stopping any more tears.  

Jenkins placed his lips on the top of her head, slowly rocking them back and forward.  Swallowing back his tears, he tried to speak, “Miss. Cill-…Cassandra, you are so beautiful, inside and out and I have loved you from the moment we met.”

She sobbed.

He pulled her tighter against him.  He could feel her limbs becoming lighter.  He knew that she was fading, fast.

“Mr. Jenkins?”

He blinked back the tears, “Yes, my love?”

“I’m going to miss you,” she had closed her eyes, her breathing becoming shallow.

He stopped rocking, softly tilting her face towards his so he could place a delicate kiss on her cold lips.  Her last breath gently exhaled out.  He then let the hot tears roll down his cheeks, the small droplets falling silently onto her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, that was a tricky one to write! Hopefully I got Cassandra and Jenkins' characters on pointe and that you enjoyed it!


	8. Cassandra/Eve - Teacher AU Ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another instalment in the Cassandra/Eve teacher AU. Thinking of doing a series with just that...but who knows?

“Next!” 

The line of excited fans snaked through the aisles of the bookstore. Her manager was stood beside her life size cardboard cutout talking furiously into her phone about another potential signing. Her books were piled artistically on the table beside her. 

The place was abuzz with enthusiastic chatter although she barely heard any of it. Signing book after book she couldn’t help but think about how she had ended up here. Each fan who proudly presented her with the book she had finally managed to write spoke about how much the story meant to them and that they couldn’t wait for the next instalment. 

Each face became a blur. She eventually kept her head down and focussed on the black ink she was using to sign her name. A quick tap on the shoulder reminded her where she was. Putting the lid on her pen, she turned around.

“They’ve added six new locations to the tour.”

Eve sighed, “But you said New York would be the last one?”

Amanda, her manager, shrugged her shoulders, “What can I say? People are losing it over your book.”

Eve closed her eyes and breathed in before turning around taking the cap off the pen. Plastering a smile on she glanced at the next fan. Game face. 

-x-

Five years earlier

Cassandra had become her inspiration. Since their tryst after prom in her car Eve couldn’t stop writing. It was as though Cassandra has kickstarted her creativity. Finally all the words floating around in her heart made sense and looked good on the page.

It had been a month since graduation. Eve was standing at the cooker in her kitchen. She lived in a small studio apartment and had cleverly used various pieces of furniture to split up the main room. She could see the young red head rise from the bed behind the bookshelves. Dropping the sheet she stood sleepily and pulled on a baggy t-shirt that had been haphazardly thrown on the floor the night before. 

“How do you want your eggs?”

Cassandra came to the cooker and stood behind Eve wrapping her arms around the taller woman.

“Whatever you’re having is fine with me too.”

She placed soft kisses down her girlfriend’s neck, Eve hummed her appreciation. Cassandra pulled away and took a seat at the small table, crossing her legs under her. She played with the hem of her t-shirt.

Eve scoffed, “Can you keep it down?”

Cassandra looked up confused, “Huh?”

The older woman laughed, “You’re thinking so loudly, what’s up?”

Cassandra breathed out through her nose.

“I got a letter the day before yesterday.”

Eve turned back to the eggs in the frying pan, “What was it about?”

The younger girl hesitated before speaking, “I got a late acceptance into university.” 

“That’s fantastic! Where? What will you study?” Eve almost dropped the pan in her excitement. She turned off the cooker and wrapped Cassandra into a tight hug pressing her nose into the girl’s auburn hair.

“Well, that’s the thing…” she mumbled.

Eve pulled back and studied the worry in Cassandra’s eyes, “What’s the thing?”

“It’s in New York…and I’d be gone for four years.”

“Oh, I see…”

-x-

They thought they had thoroughly planned it all. The long distance thing wouldn’t make a difference. At least that’s what they told themselves. They would talk on the phone and online and would dedicate time to speak with each other with no distractions..

They were able to keep it up until that Christmas. Cassandra had to study for finals and had taken on a job as a janitor in a hospital to keep up with her rent which meant she had no free time to enjoy herself. When Eve appeared on her doorstep for a surprise visit things turned sour quickly and Eve booked a flight home for the next day.

Her writing stopped that Christmas too. With Cassandra out of her life, she found her creativity had gone as well.

-x- 

Two years after their breakup Eve had finally started writing again. Throwing out the sickly romance novel she had started, she made fiction from her experience with Cassandra.

Since finishing the novel and having it published, her life had been a non-stop rollercoaster ride. It sky rocketed up the best sellers list to land itself at the top for six weeks. She knew she should have felt elation at the turn her life had taken. No longer having to teach. No longer having to worry about making rent. No longer thinking about a missed chance. Although she hadn’t stopped thinking about her missed chance. It had been five years since she had last seen Cassandra and she couldn’t help but miss her every second of every day. 

She shouldn’t have turned up on Cassandra’s door like she did. But she thought they were stronger than they were. She forgot the girl had only been 18 and was just starting to live her life. 

Writing the story down and changing the names had helped. It was something she had better control over. Something she could fix the ending of. Something she ached after. A life with Cass. 

But. 

One of her least favourite words in the English language. 

But she didn’t have that. Her characters did. 

A small droplet interrupted her thoughts. It dripped down and smudged the loop in the B of her last name. Apologising to the fan who’s book she had ruined, she kept her head down and wiped at her eyes. She hadn’t realised how upset she had become thinking about her journey to that moment. 

She continued to sign books without lifting her head. She knew that it wasn’t a great way to say thanks to the people putting her to the top the best sellers list. 

A delicate hand with pastel green fingernails placed a book down in front of her. A slight rose gold ring glinting under the lights in the book shop.

“Do you do special dedications?”

The voice startled her. She whipped her head up to look at Cassandra. A more grown Cassandra. Stunning Cass. Her hair had grown longer and she had neatly pleated the front to crown her head. She hadn’t grown out of her quirky style, pairing a pale pink patterned shirt with a sunflower yellow floral skirt. She had a bright purple satchel adorned with pins and badges down the strap. 

“I guess so, what were you looking for?” Although she tried to stop it a smirk spread across her face. 

The girl nervously rustled with her satchel, “I was hoping you could write something along the lines of, ‘To the most beautiful Eve, from the worst person on the face of the earth.’”

Eve smiled and looked down to a well used copy of her book. Turning it to the dedication page she paused before taking her pen to the page. The young red head twisted her ring anxiously. Eve popped the lid on the pen, the telltale click breaking the ice between them. 

“I think this should be to your liking.”

Cassandra picked the book up tentatively and read the cursive on the page, ‘I missed you.’ She smiled and released the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. She looked behind her at the dwindling queue in the bookshop. 

“So, do you have to stay til the end of your book signing or can you skip out?”

Eve smiled broadly and glanced over her shoulder at her manager who was still talking animatedly on the phone, “I should really stay…” The smile plastered on Cassandra’s face faltered slightly, “but I’m only the author so…”

Grabbing her handbag from under her seat she quickly stood and practically vaulted the table to meet Cassandra’s open hand with her own. 

-x-

“Thank you.”

The bartender sat down two colourful concoctions on the bar in front of them.

“We didn’t get to do this before.” Cassandra smirked as she took a sip of her cocktail from a bright pink straw.

‘We didn’t get to do a lot of things’ thought Eve wistfully. 

She had foreseen this moment in her mind and had thought carefully about what she wanted to say. But now that she was staring into Cassandra’s eyes she couldn’t remember anything words at all. 

Cassandra must have sensed her thinking. 

“I am sorry about us.” She placed her hand on Eve’s thigh.

“Cassa-“

“No, wait, I want to go first...”

Eve was slightly taken aback, this wasn’t shy, introverted high school Cassandra anymore. This was 23-year old Cassandra. Confident, grown up, graduate Cassandra. She kept repeating her name without realising she was doing it. 

“…what I did to you was unforgivable, so I understand if you never want to see me again after this. But when I heard you were coming to New York for your book tour, I knew I had to see you.”

She paused to catch her breath. She hadn’t lost her ability to ramble.

“I’m sorry, I’m really nervous.” 

Eve smiled warmly, “Why are you nervous? It’s just me.”

Cassandra blushed furiously, “That’s exactly why I’m nervous. It’s you.”

“Cassandra,” she took the girl’s hand from around the glass, relishing in the icy feel of her fingertips, “Cass, I think we took on too much too fast. I wanted it all for me and you. I wanted you. I wanted my book. I wanted you to have fun in New York and get your degree and enjoy every minute of it. I wanted us to last. But I wanted it all even though I knew it wouldn’t work.”

The red head squeezed the other woman’s hand and then swiped at a tear that threatened to escape. 

“I wanted that. I still want that.”

Cassandra looked confused, “But we’ve done all of that now. You have your book, I have my degree.”

“But I don’t have you.”

The younger woman sat forward on her stool and brought her hand up to caress Eve’s face. She tucked some of the blonde hair behind her ear before bringing her lips close enough to whisper, “You always did.”

Eve turned her head to allow their lips to meet softly, at first. She disconnected their hands to bring both of them up to thread through her hair. Cassandra’s tongue brushed against her bottom lip in a silent question. 

Eve was elated, before she quickly realised how much of a display they were putting on for the other patrons in the bar. Separating from the other woman she swiped at the cherry lip gloss that had been left on her lip. Somethings never change.

**Author's Note:**

> This could easily turn into a two-shot somewhere down the line....hope you guys enjoyed. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
